


In His Care

by The_Dark_Elf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Dominance, M/M, No i didn't rp Harry Potter, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy Weasley is a dom and no one can tell me otherwise, Yes I Stole This From My Tumblr RP days, casual dominance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Elf/pseuds/The_Dark_Elf
Summary: “Think I’ve earned a few bad habits, mate,” He mumbled back, letting his head fall back against the wall behind him. “Death earns me at least a few of these,” Harry shook the pack for emphasis.There were footsteps and suddenly Percy was there in front of him, crowding him close to the wall with one arm braced against the brick next to his head. “What you’ve earned, Harry Potter, is a life of being cherished and cared for. To be able to step back and allow someone else to handle the world saving.” Percy leaned in until he was whispering in Harry’s ear, “You have earned the world, love. You need only ask for it.”AKA39 semi-related Drabbles where Harry is weak for a man in a suit, and Percy Weasley is very good at being in control.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Percy Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	In His Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I promise I'm not dead! For anyone that's reading my Seven Deadly Sins Shorts I promise you will get the next chapter of filth soon... probably. I am about half done with one chapter and the remaining two have been started. But all I can think about is this trash pairing that has like ten unfinished drafts in my computer. 
> 
> Non-Sexual Acts of Dominance RP Prompts from (Devoteddecay) on tumblr.

“Smoking is bad for you.” 

The familiar voice made Harry jump, nearly dropping the cigarette from where it was hanging from his lips. Red hair, sharp glasses, dancing blue eyes. The same disapproving eyebrow raise as each time the prefect had caught him out of bed after hours. 

“Percy?” 

“Who else did you expect to find lurking outside of the Ministry of Magic?” The redhead asked with a small smirk, stepping into Harry’s space. Harry almost rolled his eyes when he saw how straight the man was standing as to not wrinkle his pristine suit. 

“As I said, Harry, smoking is bad for you.” Merlin that look was familiar. It was the look Harry received every time he had pulled a prank and gotten away with it. The look of mischief and knowing, but he would allow Harry to have his little victories. Harry had to look away before he did something stupid like ask if Percy himself would be bad for him.

“Think I’ve earned a few bad habits, mate,” He mumbled back, letting his head fall back against the wall behind him. “Death earns me at least a few of these,” Harry shook the pack for emphasis. 

There were footsteps and suddenly Percy was there in front of him, crowding him close to the wall with one arm braced against the brick next to his head. “What you’ve earned, Harry Potter, is a life of being cherished and cared for. To be able to step back and allow someone else to handle the world saving.” Percy leaned in until he was whispering in Harry’s ear, “You have earned the world, love. You need only ask for it.” 

And then he was gone, standing next to him and taking in his flushed complexion with pure male satisfaction. With a snap of Percy’s elegant fingers, Harry’s cigarette was lit, allowing the younger to take a greedy inhale in a futile attempt to ground himself. Sweet Merlin, that voice should be outlawed. It was a weapon of mass destruction. 

“Come to dinner with me.”

For the second time, Percy’s voice made him jump, and his cheeks flushed an even darker red. “Is that an order, Mr. Weasley?” He asked, raising an eyebrow back at Percy and smiling up at him. The darkening of those blue eyes and the smirk that tugged Percy’s lips made Harry very glad that he was leaning back against the wall as his legs suddenly felt weak 

“It will be if you continue to stall, love. I can tell it has been far too long since you have had a real meal.”

Despite everything or maybe because of it, Harry found himself laughing and dropping his cigarette to the ground, crushing it as he walked into Percy’s personal space and rested his hand on the man’s surprisingly toned chest. “You sound just like your mum, Perce.”

The man didn’t even look like he heard him; Percy only wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him closer. “If you refuse to take care of yourself, Harry, then I will be taking that job. I will warn you that I take my responsibilities very seriously.”

Merlin help him; Harry was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Let me know what you think about these two losers.


End file.
